Responsibility?
by Choco07
Summary: Lucy becomes pregnant.Big surprise there. She meets Sting when she runs away. What will he do with the woman who is pregnant with his rival's child/children?
1. Chapter 1

**Responsibility?**

**.**

After winning the Grand Magical Games, Fairy Tail celebrated in their bar. Two hours of celebration passed and Cana suggested a drinking contest. And of course most of the members took this challenge without thinking of the consequences. "Come on Lucy join the contest!" Natsu begged. "What's the point of joining when we know who the winner will be. Besides I don't think I can handle that much liquor." Lucy said. "You know who the winner will be! Are you psychic Lucy?! Tell me who the winner will be!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy sighed. '_This boy can_ _be sooo dense sometimes_.' She thought "By the way where is Happy?" Lucy asked as she looked around. "Oh. Happy? He fell asleep an hour ago." Natsu said as he pointed towards Happy. The blue exceed was passed out on the table, surrounded by empty mugs. Lucy giggled at the scene. '_He drank too much warm milk_.' Lucy thought. "So are you going to join?" Natsu asked."I might as well have some fun. Let's g-." Before Lucy finished her sentence Natsu pulled Lucy towards the table where the contest was being held. They took a seat between Erza and Gajeel. "What are you doing here Erza?" Lucy asked, a bit shocked that Fairy Tail's Titania was taking part in this. "I wasn't interested at first, but the word 'contest' brought me here. Erza answered. "What about you bunny girl. What's your reason for being here? The last time I heard bunnies don't drink." Gajeel said. Lucy turned her head towards Gajeel and replied. "Natsu was the one that brought me here Lucy explained. "The more competition the better. Don't expect me to hold back just because you're my friend, Lucy." Erza said with a serious face. Lucy sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Alright mages let me explain the rules before we start. Lucy looked up and saw Cana sitting on the table. "There will be rounds. In each round you will have to drink as much beer you can in a minute. It doesn't matter how much you drink as long as you do. Whoever is the last person standing is the winner. "Cana explained. Mirajane came out with two flags in her hands. "Round 1. Start!" Mirajane said while raising the flags. Everyone started drinking the small cups that was in front of them. At the end of the round everyone in the contest was still up. Lucy drank five shots. Erza drank seven. Surprisingly, Natsu drank ten. Gajeel had nine. On the table, Cana had twelve. "Round 2. Start!"Mirajane said. A few people were starting to pass out. The first one in particular was Levy. Lucy then started to feel tipsy from drinking. She looked at Natsu and Erza. They were both staring at each other intensely. "I'm going to beat you this time and it doesn't have to be in fighting!" Natsu shouted. "Like hell I'm going to let you win!" Erza said. At the end of round two, ten people passed out. "Round 3. Start!"Mirajane shouted. In the middle of the round things began to be crazy. "Juvia will prove to Grey-sama that Juvia is a better drinker than her love rival!" Juvia said as she looked at Lucy. At this point mostly everyone became drunk. Even Lucy. "NO! Lucy will win Grey-sama's heart!"Lucy declared as she slammed the cup down on the table. Everyone who was not drunk looked at Lucy with wide eyes. Where was Grey? You ask. He was on the floor sleeping after twenty shots of liquor. After seven more rounds there was only four mages left. The finalists were Cana(of course), Natsu, Erza, and Lucy(surprisingly). Everyone surrounded their table, cheering and making bets on who would win. "Round 10. Start!"Mirajane said. Lucy laughed out of nowhere. "Who needs winning when I drank what? Thirty-six." Lucy stood up and wrapped her arm around Natsu. "Lushhee is right. Ima go back to m-" Natsu hiccupped before he could finish his sentence. "I'll go wit you." Lucy said. Both Natsu and Lucy walked arm in arm, supporting each other. "Come back here t-to finish this contest!" Erza shouted at them. She tried to walk towards them but fell face first on the floor and passed out. "By default the winner is Cana!"Mirajane announced. Cheers were echoed in the room. "Those amateurs can hold up their liquor pretty well." Cana said with an approving smile. "Who's up for another contest!" Cana shouted. The cheers died right after she finished talking. "I better take my friend back to their house now." One of the mages said. "Me too." "Me too." "ME Too!" Everyone shouted in unison. Cana sighed and continued drinking. Lucy and Natsu just continued walking or staggering to Lucy's house. They laughed for no reason and people who walked by looked at them giving them strange stares. They finally reached their destination after a while. Lucy had difficulty opening the door. She even tried opening the door with her celestial keys. Once she opened the door they went inside. "Ne, Natsu. Why did you want me to join the contest?" Lucy asked as she fell on her bed. "I j-just thought it would be fun."Natsu said. Natsu walked towards her bed but slipped on a banana(**AN: lol I just had to do it .**). He landed on top of Lucy. Even though they were drunk they knew what the situation was. Natsu followed his instincts and kissed her. She responded back. It was a gentle kiss. They shared another one, but this one was more passionate and so was their night together. In the morning, Natsu woke up. He sat up and rubbed his forehead to make the pain go away. He looked around then saw a certain blonde. '_Looks like I ended up sleeping next to her again'_ Natsu thought. He took the blanket off and noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes. 'Crap!' Natsu thought. He pulled the blanket to wrap it around him, but ended up rolling Lucy off the bed and onto the floor. "Oops" Natsu said. He heard her groan in pain. '_3, 2, 1'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I made a mistake, actually a lot of mistakes on the first chapter. I forgot to add spaces and the disclaimer. Even though I'm in love with writing I still make grammar mistakes and all that other stuff. I don't have good vocabulary too. So I apologize to those who do care about the mistakes. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 2 **

If sounds could shake Earthland, then Lucy's scream would have. She stood up quickly then took the sheets off the bed and wrapped it around herself. Lucy looked around and saw Natsu. She was about to scream again, but her mouth was covered by Natsu.

"Lucy calm down. I don't know how this happened, but if you scream again someone might think you're in trouble and come up here." Natsu said. Lucy understood and calmed down. Natsu then released her.

"I also don't remember anything, but entering the drinking contest. Most of the things that happened after the first round seem blurry. I'll ask Mirajane what happened last night and-" Lucy was interrupted when she turned around seeing that Natsu was beginning to climb out of the window.

"Alright then, see you Luce." Natsu said as he was about to jump out. "You're already dressed!" Lucy exclaimed. "What else do you want me to do? Forget about this?" Natsu asked. "I-I don't know. We might as well." Lucy said. "I have to check on Happy and see if he made it back home safely." Natsu said. "Okay."Lucy said.

Natsu took a quick glance at Lucy one last time and noticed she changed in a way he couldn't put his finger on. He shrugged it off and left.

Lucy finished her morning routine then started walking to the guild. When she opened the doors she saw that it was a complete mess. Then she saw Mirajane going down the stairs. "Mira!" Lucy said, trying to get her attention. Mira looked at her then smiled. She walked towards Lucy then started cleaning the table nearby.

"That was some contest last night. Why did you walk out like that, Lucy? I had my money on you." Mira said. "Sorry I let you down. I honestly don't remember anything after round two." Lucy said. "Too bad. You and Natsu looked cute together. I think he liiiikes you." Mira teased Lucy. "I-I don't think he does."Lucy said. "Did you have breakfast already?

Because I can make some for you now." Mira said. "I already did so please don't force yourself."Lucy said. "Oh. I almost forgot! I need to tell Lisanna something. Do you know where I can find her?" Lucy asked. "I think she said that she would be in the park." Mirajane said. "Thank you, Mira." Lucy said as she left.

Lucy reached the park and saw Natsu and Lisanna talking so she hid behind the tree. '_I know that I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but what choice do I have and didn't Natsu say that he was_ _going to check on Happy_.' She thought. Lucy could hear their conversation clearly. "Where did you go last night, Natsu?" Lisanna asked. "Nowhere special. Why?" Natsu said.

Lucy felt a pang in her heart when Natsu uttered those words. 'So I'm nothing special to him. I'm an idiot for falling for him.' Lucy thought as she slid down and wrapped her arms around her legs. "You shouldn't wander off it's dangerous especially at night."Lisanna said.

"You make me sound like a teenage girl who walks home alone and stop worrying about me." Natsu said. Lisanna giggled. "I can't help it. Besides were going to be getting married." Lisanna said. That did it. Lucy's hear was completely broken in to pieces. She didn't care if they caught her. All she wanted to do was run away from them as far as possible so she did.

"S-Stop saying those kinds of things. Why do you keep teasing me about that when you're already with someone else?" Natsu said. "I guess I got use to it." Lisanna said. "I know that the person you want to marry is Lucy. Right?" Lisanna said. Natsu blushed even more. "M-Maybe." Natsu said.

**AN: Ahhh snap! If you're wondering where Sting is, do not fear because he will appear in the next chapter. Just seeing the views I have for this chapter makes me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: What's up my peeps! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! This is it! Sting is going to appear! I still don't know if I should make this a NaLu or StiCy hahahah. Feel free to give advice, comments, criticism, reviews or whatever you kids call it these days. And after reading the first chapters…Uuuwaaahh! I have a lot of words mistyped please don't pay attention to them I'm trying my best to catch them with an eagle eye (which I don't have) Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed since Lucy heard (eavesdropped actually) Lisanna and Natsu's conversation. She didn't bother going to the guild. The last time she went there was when she told Mirajane that she was sick and that she didn't want anyone visiting her. Mira fulfilled her wishes and told everyone that Lucy did not want any visitors.

Lucy stayed in her bed most days, trying not to think about the bad memories. The only time she got out of bed was to go to the bathroom. She hardly ate and she didn't move much. On the seventh day she felt weak so she finally ate. '_I should at least get some exercise too_.' Lucy thought. She started walking to anywhere her feet took her.

When she looked up she saw that she was in the same park where she left her heart in pieces. She sighed and sat down on the patch of grass and started crying. Some by passers left her alone, not giving a care to the lonely girl except the one that was walking towards her.

"Aren't you from Fairy Tail?" A voice said. Lucy looked up and saw Sting along with his companions. She didn't know what to say but she replied. "Y-Yes why?" Sting laughed. "Because fairies are weak. I mean look at you." Sting said.

"You're right" Lucy said as she dipped her head on her knees and feeling more worthless. Sting laughed again. "I think the reason why you're depressed is because you have Natsu's mark. If I were you I would be feeling the same as you." Sting said. He knelt down and stared at her. "You have three other scents on you."Sting said as he stood back up.

"What's wrong with you?! Smelling people for no reason!" Lucy said as she also stood up.

During this whole time Rogue and the exceeds stayed quiet. "I can't help that I have a better sense of smell than you and instead of yelling at me you should be preparing for the nine months!" Sting said. "W-What?"Lucy asked. "You're going to be a mother of three." Rogue said out of nowhere. Lucy was shocked. "What's this? You didn't know?" Sting said and laughed.

Lucy stared at the grass not noticing her vision was becoming blurry again from tears. She placed her hand on her stomach. '_This isn't happening_.' Lucy thought. She started crying again. Sting stopped laughing and looked at her. Lucy needed comfort, a shoulder to cry on so she took the one that was the closest to her. She covered her face with hands to hide her shame and placed her head in Sting's chest. Sting was taken aback by Lucy's actions.

He just looked at Rogue to ask for help, but his friend was staring at the sky. He didn't know what to do in these kind of situations. "Um...It's going to be okay…I guess." Sting said. This made Lucy cry even more. Sting wondered what he did wrong. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around Lucy.

After five minutes of crying Lucy looked up at Sting with her teary eyes and smiled. The smile made Sting blush. "Thank you." Lucy said as she bowed and ran back to her guild. Sting watched her run until she was out of sight. "Love is for weaklings." Rogue said. "Sh-Shut up. I don't love her. She's from Fairy tail and she belongs to someone else." Sting said as he crossed his arms.

"So you're saying that you would fall for her if she wasn't from Fairy Tail and if she didn't belong to someone. Oh wait. You already did." Rogue said. "I have high standards for the women that I date." Sting said, trying to end the conversation. "And yet you for the girl who is carrying your rival's children. Nice standards, Sting." Rogue said as he was beginning to walk away. "You just like to mess with me." Sting said. "Naturally." Rogue said as his mouth slightly curved into a small smile. **(AN: Oh Snap! :O Rogue just smiled.) "**Let's just finish our mission and get the hell out of here." Sting said.

Lucy ran as fast as she could to Makarov's office. She slammed the doors opened, catching everyone's attention, she sprinted to Makarov's office. She was so fast that she could have competed with Jet. "What just happened?" One of the mages asked.

Once she reached his office she quickly opened it and closed it. Makarov looked up and saw Lucy panting. "L-Lucy?" Makarov said, a bit surprised to see her. "Master." Lucy said as she fell down to the ground on her knees.

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Master I'm pregnant."Lucy said. Makarov looked down at Lucy, shocked at what she said. "Lucy when did this happen? Is it mine?!" Makarov exclaimed. "NO! You perverted old man!" Lucy shouted. "Sorry." Makarov said. "I-It's Natsu's." Lucy said.

"I don't want to ruin his chances with Lisanna so I-I don't want to tell him." Lucy said. "I see. Do you love him?" Master Makarov asked. "Yes. More than anything. I think that if I love him I would be willingly to give him up so he can have his happiness…so I'm asking you if I can leave Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she began crying.

"I understand. Just make sure you at least visit us. Can you take care of yourself?" Makarov asked. "I-I think so."Lucy replied. "Give me your hand." Makarov said. Lucy understood what he meant and gave him her hand that was marked with the Fairy Tail stamp. He grabbed a cloth and wiped it off.

"You can take this as a reminder that you were once part of the strongest guild in Fiore." Master Makarov said as he gave the cloth that a perfect shape of the Fairy Tail sign. "I'll treasure it." Lucy said as she bowed and began walking out. "Take good care my children." Makarov said. Lucy turned around and stared at him. " All four of you."

**AN: So there it is. Lucy is pregnant with triplets! Yay pregnancy! I also made her a big cry baby. Sorry to those who thought it was annoying. Seriously though I counted the number of words that were related to crying and it came out to be 9. crying. 10 now lol**

**Random Reader 1: Did you guys notice that Lucy was not that depressed when she met Sting!**

**Random Reader 2: *Gasp* What does that mean? And why did Sting blush? And why does Rogue look so hot in the manga?! **

**Me: All these questions (Except the one of why Rogue is hot. Because we all know that he is. It was scientifically proven… by me! Hahahaha) will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned… -3- **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again. I thank you for your time for reading this. Please enjoy it more than I did. I just noticed that Sting and Rogue knew that Lucy was pregnant first. They're like a pregnancy detectors Hahaha. You could just see them then they would tell you you're pregnant or not. Hahaha. Anyway continuing thy story that I wrote for thee. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 4**

Lucy ran out of the guild, not bothering saying goodbye. She was halfway to the train station, but saw Natsu with Happy. All the bad memories came rushing down on her. She wanted to stay away from him so she went into an alleyway and waited for them to pass by. When they finally did she continued walking slowly so she could walk her last steps in Magnolia until she returned.

**At the Guild**

Natsu and Happy walked into the guild. They sat there making themselves comfortable. After a while of talking to the other guild members Happy said out of the blue. "I wonder how Lucy is." "Me too." Natsu said with a worried expression.

They wanted to visit Lucy, but they knew not to go. He saw the door to Makarov's office open. He didn't know why, but he expected to see Lucy so he walked towards it. Instead of Lucy he saw a crying Mirajane. "Eh? Mira what's wrong?" Natsu asked as he walked closer. No reply came from her, but Mira slapped Natsu. It was powerful enough to knock him down on the ground. Natsu groaned and touched his burning cheek.

"What are you doing, Mira?" Erza asked as she and Gray ran towards the scene. Mira just stood there. "Nee-san" said the take-over siblings. "L-Lucy left the guild." Mira said. Everyone was shocked. Especially Natsu. Mirajane remembered what Master Makarov said to her before she walked out of his office:

Mira walked in carrying Makarov's lunch. She set it down on the table. "Master Makarov your lunch." Mira said. Makarov was silent, but hummed in reply. "What's wrong?" Mira said. "It's about Lucy…" Makarov said. Mira began to breathe faster because she was afraid of what might've happened to her. "D-Does it have anything to do with her illness?" Mira said.

"Yes. It's an illness that will last nine months and because of it she left the guild." Makarov said. Mirajane was surprised. "You're lying!" Mira said trying to get Makarov's words out of head. "Lucy is pregnant." Makarov said. "Who's the father?" Mira asked. "It's Natsu." Makarov replied.

Mirajane would have been thrilled with the news, but not right now with the situation. "Lucy didn't want to cause any trouble with him. She thought that Natsu was in love Lisanna." Makarov said. Mirajane's eyes widened at the mention at her sister's name. "You idiot. Lisanna likes- someone else." Mira said. "H-How was I supposed to know. If I didn't know sooner, I might've been able to stop Lucy." Makarov said.

"Do you know where she went?" Mira asked. "No. Even if we did find her, she would want to stay. Leave her alone and let it go, Mirajane." Makarov said. Before Mira could leave Makarov stopped her with his words. "It's not easier for me too. Don't tell anyone the reason why she left. Make an excuse. Something like she went on a journey to explore Earthland. That kind of thing is something she would do." Makarov said. Mira left right there.

**NOW**

During the rest of the day everyone kept quiet. Some were crying and some were just sitting there staring into space. They all hoped that Lucy would come back.

**AN: sorry for the short update! I didn't have enough time to type the whole thing so go ahead and throw brick at me. I'll make it up to you guys and update tomorrow. NO Excuses for me because I vow that I will make a long chapter for you guys tomorrow. That is all. See Ya. -3-**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the long chapter I promised you, but I don't know if you would call this long. Please enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 5**

'What should I do?! I had to leave my belongings at my apartment. If I go back to my apartment, I would have to walk in front of Fairy Tail. I blame Natsu!' Lucy thought. She was at the train station, sitting on a bench. She stood up and walked around. 'I don't want to go back. If I do then I'm probably going to change my mind.' She thought.

Lucy was stuck in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person that was in front of her. She bumped into that person then looked up. It was Sting. "Hey it's Fairy-san!" Lector exclaimed. Sting turned around and smirked. "You can't get enough of me so you came all the way here. How sweet of you." Sting said.

"I did not. I was just walking around town." Lucy said as she looked away. "This isn't the 'town', it's the train station." Sting said. "Isn't the train station part of the town?" Lucy said. "You weirdo." Sting said. An idea then popped in Lucy's head.

"Um… You don't mind if I join your guild. Do you?" Lucy said. "But you're a fairy! Aren't you?" Lector asked. "Yeah what happened, fairy-san? Were you too much of a coward to tell your guild about these three little guys in your belly." Sting asked her as he patted Lucy's belly. "How dare you! Sniffing people and touching their stomachs for no reason. What's next? Licking their cheek?!" Lucy said. After Lucy said this Sting, the dare devil he is, licked Lucy's cheek.

After this 'sexual harassment' which Lucy thought, slapped Sting. "What the heck was for?" Sting said as he rubbed the cheek Lucy slapped. "Yeah! You should feel honored that Sting did that." Lector said. "Am I the only normal being here? It's not natural to lick a person's cheek." Lucy said. "You were the one that was asking for it!" Sting said.

"How was I asking for it?" Lucy shouted. By this time people were staring at them. "By bringing it up! So don't blame me!" Sting said. "Aaaah, young love. It must feel good." An old man said. "He's/ She's not my boyfriend/ girlfriend!" Lucy and Sting shouted in unison.

They both looked at each other. "Look! Are you going to allow me to join Sabertooth or what?" Lucy asked. "I'm not so sure now. You have to tell me the reason why you want to join first before I take you there. Plus you're a Fairy. You can't join two guilds at the same time." Sting said. "I know!" Lucy said.

"I need to go on some missions to earn jewels. I don't know how much, but enough to buy some clothes and food." Lucy said. "Fine. How much jewels do you have on you right now?" Sting asked. Lucy blushed. "Um. Z-Zero." Lucy said. "Zero! How are you going to even go on the train?!" Sting asked. "I don't know." Lucy said. Sting sighed.

"I'll pay for you. Just this once and I'll also show you the way to Sabertooth. You owe me alo-"Sting was cut off when Lucy hugged him. Sting blushed at the sudden contact. "Thank you so much." Lucy said. The same old man from before then entered the scene. "What's this? You guys made up." He said. Lucy them immediately let go. "Whatever. Let's just go." Sting said. "Were finally going home!" Lector said.

**On the train**

Sting was on the window seat while Lucy was sitting next to him. Why? You ask. Sting had a lot of luggage on the seat that was on the opposite side of them. Lector occupied the other one by sleeping on it. Lucy looked at the clock.

It was almost midnight. After talking with Lucy, Sting and Lector missed their train so they had to wait for the next one. Lucy yawned. "If you don't mind me asking…" Lucy said. Sting turned his head towards her direction. "Where's your other friend?" Lucy said. "You mean Rogue. He left on the early it wasn't for you I would have been on the same train as him." Sting said.

"Sorry. It was my fault." Lucy said. Sting was shocked. He expected her to make a comeback. "I bet you want to know why I left my guild, huh?" Lucy said.

"Not really." Sting said. Lucy sighed. "I'm just joking. Geez. You can't take a joke can you? You need to lighten up a little." Sting said. "I. Um. Natsu he's the father of these little guys." Lucy said as she lightly touched her stomach.

"I didn't want to cause him any trouble for him and… He liked someone else." Lucy said as she tried really hard not to cry, but the tears started to trail down her face. 'Oh crap. Not again.' Sting thought. Just when he thought Lucy would cry out loud again, she surprised him when she smiled and wiped her tears off.

"I know this is for the best. Maybe I'll visit the guild some time." Lucy said. Without thinking Sting asked her, "Are you in love with Natsu?" Lucy was taken aback at his question, but her face softened when she thought about Natsu.

"Yes." She replied. This shot a bullet in Sting's heart. He lost to Natsu when he didn't even confess to her. 'I know that I shouldn't interfere, but…' He took a glance at Lucy and noticed that she was asleep (AN: That was fast hahaha).

Her head slowly tilted on his shoulder. 'Idiot.' Sting thought as he blushed. The train then began. Sting felt sick all of sudden and put his head on Lucy's for support. 'Hopefully I don't…' Sting thought as he almost puked. He didn't have a choice so he hit himself and fell unconscious.

The next morning the sound of the whistle woke up Sting.

He quickly got up, forgetting about the blonde girl. Lucy's head was pulled down by gravity until she hit the arm of the chair. "Ow." Sting turned around and saw Lucy rubbing her head. 'Pain. I wake up, starting my morning with pain. As if I haven't experienced it enough.' Lucy thought.

"Finally awake." Sting said, despite waking up a minute ago. "Where are we?" Lucy asked. "Were going to Sabertooth." Sting said as he picked up Lector. Sting gave the sleeping Lector to Lucy. "Wha-" "Shhh" Sting interrupted Lucy.

He got his luggage then aborted the train with Lucy behind him. He led them out of the train station then to Sabertooth. As they were walking, Lucy looked around. It different from Magnolia. "Oi Fairy-san quit thinking and open this door." Sting said.

Lucy complied without complaining. "Just stick behind me." Sting whispered to Lucy. Lucy analyzed the room. She noticed that it was quiet compared to Fairy Tail. There was no fighting. Only conversations. "Ah. There you are. The master has been asking for you." Someone said. Lucy turned around and saw Rogue.

"What is she doing here?" Rogue asked. "She quit Fairy Tail just to be with us." Sting said. "I-I" Lucy was cut off when Sting covered her mouth. Rogue raised an eyebrow. " Anyway the master wants to see you. Do you want me to take your things back to your place?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sting said. "Let's go Fairy-san." Rogue walked out carrying Sting's belongings with nothing else to say. Sting and Lucy reached the master's office. Sting knocked on the door then shouted, "It's me!" There was a short silence then a voice replied. "Come in!" Sting kicked the door open and motioned Lucy to follow him. Lucy nodded, walked in and closed the door.

**AN: Whew! My hands hurt from typing. Sorry it took a while because I had to update my other story. It literally takes forty minutes just to drive home from school because I live in a rural area. Then I have to do my HW, feed the horses, take care of the sheep while they eat, feed the chickens and do my daily run (hahaha I have to stay in shape). So that's my excuse… Jk like I said yesterday NO EXCUSES. I did the best I could do and I hope to continue it. I like updating everyday so I can please you guys, but I might not be able to update this story everyday. I'll try, but…yeah. I hope you guys see what situation I'm in. See ya whenever I update. -3- Hago'one ( Goodbye in Navajo)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back to update! I'm so cool that I write two pages a day for this story with the schedule I have, but I've been reading others and thought 'Holy shmoly they have long chapters!' I felt a little guilty after that. My readers are probably use to long chapters. Sorry if my chapters are short to you guys! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Where have you been?" The voice said. Lucy looked up and saw Jiemma. She became intimidated by him. "I missed the early train because I was picking something up." Sting replied. "You mean that girl behind you?" Jiemma said. "Yeah. Anyway can she join the guild?" Sting said. "You know that I don't allow weaklings to the guild." Jiemma said.

"How do you know if she's weak or not besides there's another reason she should join." Sting said. Lucy gulped. " And what is that?" Jiemma said. "What's happening now is that she's carrying my children." Sting said. Lucy was going to protest, but she looked down and saw that Lector was pulling her shirt and shaking his head no. "Since when have you two been together?" Jiemma asked.

"Since the beginning of the Grand Magical games. We kept it a secret until today. Now that she's pregnant we decided that it was best if she would move here and quit her old guild." Sting explained. "What was the name of her old guild?" Jiemma asked. "Fairy Tail." Sting answered. Jiemma was taken aback, but his stern face returned. "Fine. I'll allow her to join only because she's with you." Jiemma said.

"Thank you, master." Sting said. Sting and Lucy who was still carrying lector, made their way outside. "Thank you for getting me into the guild, but when do I get the mark of Sabertooth?" Lucy asked. "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. For now let's go eat. It seems like I haven't eaten for days."Sting said.

Lucy couldn't have agreed more. "Where are we going to eat, Sting?" Lector asked. "I have no idea." Sting said. They continued walking until they reached a place they could eat at. They took a seat and the waitress who was just ogling Sting came over and took their orders. After waiting patiently their food came out. In some ways Sting reminded Lucy of Natsu.

'Maybe it's because of the way he eats.' Lucy thought as she stared at him eat like a hungry wolf. Sting took notice of it. "Oi Fairy-san. Aren't you going to eat? It's important especially when your carrying my children." Sting said. "Y-You're not the father!" Lucy said.

"They'll have to be since Jiemma thinks they are." Sting said. "I know, but…" Lucy said. "By the way, where do you plan on staying for the next nine months? You can's go missions the way you are now. Plus you don't have any jewels." Sting said. "I don't know about that." Lucy said. Then idea came into Lector's head. "Sting, you should let Fairy-san stay with us. Jiemma won't think it's weird or suspicious since she has your babies inside of her." Lector said. "Good thinking, Lector." Sting said.

"It's only because your intelligence rubbed off on me." Lector said proudly. "They aren't your kids and I'm part of your guild so don't call me Fairy-san. I have a name you know." Lucy said. "Then you should properly introduce yourself." Sting said. "My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartifilia. Good enough for you?" Lucy asked. "No, not really." Sting said. Lucy became irritated. "Why don't you introduce your then, stranger." Lucy said.

"The name is Sting Eucliffe." Sting said as he pointed at himself. "And my name is Lector." Lector said. After formally introducing their selves and eating they walked to Sting's house. It wasn't too far away from the guild and it wasn't too close. It was perfect. They reached the house and Sting opened it. Lucy was devastated when she walked in. It was a complete mess. There was trah everywhere, unwashed dishes, and clothes on the floor.

There were plenty of other details that Lucy didn't want to think about because it was too gross. "Sorry if it's dirty." Sting said as he walked to his room and closed it. There was a long pause. "Sting's embarrassed." Lector finally said. Lucy turned to the exceed. "About what?" Lucy asked. "The house is a mess. It's usually this dirty because we don't have many guests. Only Rogue and Frosch visit." Lector said.

"Oh I see. You guys seem lonely." Lucy said as she thought about team Natsu breaking into her house and how she woke up with Natsu sleeping next to her. "Don't worry, Lector. I'm going to be here." Lucy said. "Thank you, Lucy-san." Lector said. "You guys are being too formal with the -san. You can just call me Lucy." She said. Lector nodded. "Anyway, where am I going to sleep?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

'Was it like this even before the Grand Magical Games?' Lucy thought. "There's an extra room, but it's kind of dirty." Lector said as he let out an uneasy laugh. "This whole place is dirty." Lucy said as her sweat dropped. "I guess you could sleep in Sting's room." Lector said. "N-No. I wouldn't want to be more of burden to you guys." Lucy said, but it was too late. "Sting! Lucy said she's going to sleep with us." Lector said as he opened the door (AN: I don't know how he opened it so don't ask lol).

Sting was unpacking and his room was surprisingly clean. "Sting did you clea-" Lector was cut off when Sting covered his mouth. Sting walked close to Lucy. "So you want to sleep with me?" Sting said. "D-Don't say it like that! And the only reason is because there are no other place to sleep in the house." Lucy said. "There's a futon in the closet." Sting said as he pointed to the closet.

"Why do you have a futon in your closet?" Lucy asked. "Rogue sometimes crashes here." Sting said. "I'm going to take a shower."Sting said as he walked to the bathroom. Lucy rummaged through the closet with Lector helping her. It took at least ten minutes to finally find it. By that time, Sting was finish.

'I feel disgusting. Not having a shower for almost three days and not changing my clothes.' Lucy thought. " Aren't you going to take a shower Fair- I mean Lucy-san?" Sting said. "I don't have a change of clothes." Lucy said. "You dirty girl." Sting said. "Sh-Shut up! It's not my fault." Lucy said. "It is. If you were thinking you would have packed some clothes and money before running away. Just think of what would've happened if I didn't run into you." Sting said. Lucy tried to think of a comeback, but sighed in defeat.

He was right. "Tomorrow I'll give you some jewels then you can buy yourself some clothes. Honestly, I feel like I took in some stray dog." Sting said as he got into his bed. Lucy couldn't thank him enough for what he's done. He was actually nice to her. "Thank you, Sting-kun." Lucy said as she lied down. Sting who was facing the wall, blushed. 'Dummy.' Sting thought as he dozed off.

**AN: Thank You for everyone's review, favorites, and follows. You guys encourage me to write this! I know what happened to Lector and Jiemma in the manga. I don't just thought why not pretend that it didn't happen. I hope you guys don't mind that. See ya when I update again. -3-**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorry! It took a while to update! - I had little motivation to write this story. So please forgive me! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 7**

Lucy woke up early in the morning. She walked into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for the three of them. She felt that breakfast was one of the ways to help repay her debt to Sting. In his room, Sting woke up to the smell of breakfast. He carefully got out of bed to not wake up the exceed. He walked into the kitchen then saw Lucy placing plates of food on the table. She saw him and gave him a welcoming smile. Sting's cheeks turned pink, but he covered his embarrassment with his hand.

"Good morning." Lucy said. "Yeah whatever." Sting mumbled. "Um. I made you guys breakfast. I know it isn't enough, but please eat." Lucy said. Sting took a seat in the chair and started eating. The food wasn't too bad. He took a quick glance at Lucy, who was washing the dishes. "It's been a long time since I had breakfast." Sting said. "That's not good because breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Lucy lectured. Sting chuckled. "Okay, mom." Sting teased her.

"Mom." Lucy said. "Can you believe that I'm going to be called that in nine more months?" Lucy said as she continued washing the dishes. "I think your going to be a good one. I mean you're practically acting one to me right now." Sting said. "You make me sound like an old lady!" Lucy accused. "You are old. You're what? Seven years older than me." Sting said. "Shut up! I'm not that old. I could have only been twenty-five years old. I'm still not sure if I am or not because time passed by so quickly on that island." Lucy said. "Island?" Sting said as he gave Lucy a questioning look. "Oh. Sorry I'll probably tell you later. It's a long story." Lucy said. "I'm glad though. That you didn't grow old otherwise I would have been in lo-"Sting paused.

'Shit. What the hell am I saying?' Sting thought. He was going to say something, but Rogue came out of nowhere. "Am I interrupting something" Rogue said. "Of course not!" Sting said. "Where's Lector?" Frosch asked. "He's still sleeping in the room." Sting replied. "And what brings you here Rogue? Popping out of nowhere like you always do." Sting said. "I just wanted to welcome the new member." Rogue said. "Jiemma told me to place the insignia of Sabertooth on you." Rogue said. "M-My insignia? Um. I want it on my shoulder." Lucy said. "What color?" Rogue asked. "Red please." Lucy replied. Rogue placed the stamp on Lucy's shoulder. "Your finally part of Sabertooth." Sting said. "T-Thank you." Lucy said.

"Sting, I saw a mission on the board this morning. The reward is enough to pay your rent." Rogue said. "Sounds good enough for me."Sting said. "I'll be waiting at the guild." Rogue said as he left with Frosch. "Your already going on a mission?! You barely got back yesterday!" Lucy said. "I can't wait any longer. Rent is coming next week." Sting said. 'Rent. He was just like me…" Lucy thought.

"Ah. Before I forget." Sting said as went through the drawers. He grabbed a brown pouch then handed it to Lucy. "Buy yourself some new clothes and take a shower for God's sake. You're starting to smell." Sting said. Lucy felt offended. "How do you know if it's me or the house?" Lucy said. "I have a better sense of smell don't I? I'm going to get Lector." Sting said as he walked to his room. 'Idiot. You should at least take a break before going on a mission again.' Lucy thought. Sting walked back into the scene with Lector. "Bye." Sting said as he left. The room was filled with silence. 'He's taking care of me so much…'Lucy thought.

She ran outside. "Be Careful!" Lucy shouted, not caring if people were giving her weird looks. Sting turned around and saw the blonde celestial mage waving at him. He smiled and barely waved back. When Sting was out of sight, Lucy went back inside. 'I might as well go shopping now.' She thought. She still had the bag of jewels in her hand. 'I wonder how much he gave me.' Lucy thought. She emptied the bag on the table and counted. 'T-two hundred thousand! What does he expect me to buy with this? This could buy me three months worth of rent for my old apartment! How much does his cost?!' Lucy thought.

Before she left, Lucy tried to make herself appear clean as possible. She went to a few shops and bought herself new outfits. 'I barely spent a fourth of what Sting gave me. I should buy some food and maybe some utensils for the kitchen, since there was hardly any in the kitchen. I didn't see some cleaning supplies there so I should probably buy some of those too.' Lucy thought. By the time Lucy was finish shopping she couldn't carry all the bags so she summoned Virgo.

"Hello, princess. I'm ready for my punishment." Virgo said. "Sorry, Virgo, but can you help me carry these bags?" Lucy asked. "Right away, princess." Virgo said as she took most of the bags out of Lucy's hands. The celestial mage and her spirit started walking back to Sting's house. While walking, Virgo took notice that they weren't in Magnolia, but she knew better to not ask any questions. When they finally reached the house, Virgo went back to the celestial world after Lucy thanked her. Lucy began putting the stuff she bought, away.

After that, she started cleaning the kitchen. "I'm done and it only took an hour." Lucy said as she wiped her sweat off her forehead. 'Time to take my first bath in two days!' Lucy thought as she practically skipped to the bathroom with her new clothes. She filled the tub with water. When it was filled up the bathroom was full of steam. Lucy dipped her foot into the bath then began to relax. 'I can finally take a bath without any interruptions.' Lucy thought, but soon regretted it when she started thinking about her friends in the guild. 'I wonder how they're doing.' Lucy thought.

**AN: I've been focusing on my other story so… yeah. Thank you for your time for reading this story! -3-**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 8 **

In the morning, Lucy got up and prepared for the new day. 'My goal is to clean the whole house!' Lucy thought as she had a determined face. She needed fuel to get started so she cooked breakfast and ate. 'Now that I'm fired up, I feel reenergized a-and sick!' Lucy thought as she ran to the bathroom. Morning sickness snuck up on her. 'I almost forgot I'm pregnant.' Lucy thought. (AN: How could you forget that Lucy?!) She recovered and regained her composure.

She began her mission with cleaning the living room. She placed all the trash in the bag, first. By the time she was finish the trash took up two bags. She then started organizing the room. She planned to place the furniture in certain places to make the room more appealing. Right now, was only the beginning of cleaning the living room.

'If only I had help.' Lucy thought. As if on cue, Loke the spirit of the lion came. "You called, my princess." Loke said as he bowed. Lucy was surprised to see him. "Can you stop addressing me as princess?" Lucy said. "Virgo calls you that, so why shouldn't I get the same right and what's with the greeting? Are you in a bad mood?" Loke asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just cleaning and I don't like being called princess by you." Lucy said. Loke felt hurt. He looked around and noticed that they were in a different place. "Where are we?" He asked. "Were at um. My new apartment." Lucy said. "Well, It's really dirty. No wonder why you need help. It feels like I'm in a sea of garbage." Loke said.

'I just picked up the sea of garbage! Sea…' Lucy thought. Lucy gasped. "I forgot the water is still running." Lucy said as she rushed to the sink and turned it off. The kitchen floor was wet. "It's a good thing I bought a mop yesterday." Lucy said as she grabbed the mop. Loke looked at her hand and didn't see her stamp of the Fairy Tail mark. He was beginning to get curious and worried.

" What happened to your Fairy Tail mark, Lucy?" Loke said as he grabbed her hand that held the mop. "Umm…You see..." Lucy said.

"Is everthing all right? Virgo said that you were no longer in Magnolia. Tell me the reason why were here." Loke said. Lucy stayed quiet for a while. "I-I'm pregnant." She said. Loke's eyes widened. "With whose?" Loke asked, practically shouting. Lucy let out an uneasy laugh.

"Natsu's." Lucy replied. "Does he know!" Loke said. Lucy looked down in shame. "No." She said. "Lucy." Loke said in an inaudible voice. He wasn't jealous or anything. He was just concerned for his master.

"What are you going to do?" Loke asked. "I haven't really thought about it, but I know that I'm going to visit Fairy Tail in a few months. I can't hide from them forever." Lucy said. Loke sighed. "At least tell me where we are so I know that you're safe." Loke said.

"Uhh. Do you know Sting Eucliffe?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. Pisces and Libra talked about him once. Just hearing them talk about how over confident he is made me irritated." Loke said. "O-Oh. What's your opinion on him so far?" Lucy asked. "He's an arrogant bastard that you shouldn't associate with." Loke said. Lucy gulped.

'If I tell him that this is Sting's house, what will he do?' Lucy thought. "Th-This house is his." Lucy said while fidgeting. "What?!" Loke shouted. He grabbed Lucy's shoulders.

"I thought you said that you were pregnant with Natsu's child. What are you doing here with another man." Loke said. Lucy looked into his eyes then looked away.

"I don't have anywhere else to go and I'm having triplets not just one child." Lucy said. She felt Loke's grip tighten, but she managed to ignore it. "Besides…Sting. He's nice to me and he gave me a lot of things. If it wasn't for him I would have been living like a hobo now. You should at least give him some credit for that." Lucy said. Loke released Lucy.

"Fine, but if he does perverted things to you then just call me so I can be there to protect you." Loke said. Lucy smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." Lucy said. "Alright. See you." Loke said as he returned to the Spirit world. Lucy sighed. "I'm glad that's over.' She thought then looked around the room. ' He should have at least help me.' Lucy thought. She grabbed her weapons of cleaning. 'Time to face your doom, you dirty house.' Lucy thought as she started cleaning.

**Fairy Tail**

Mira was wiping the cups with a cloth. She glanced at the seat Lucy usually sat. She sighed with a sad face. Her eyes wandered around the guild. Everyone who knew Lucy was sulking. It was so quiet, the only thing you could hear was the movements of people and whispering. Natsu, in particular was feeling depressed since he heard the news of Lucy quitting the guild.

He didn't feel like doing anything. His head was resting on the counter. He turned his head and saw Happing doing the same thing. Natsu was tired of all this. He wanted everything to be the same as they were when Lucy was present. He lifted his head.

"Let's go on a mission, Happy." Natsu said. Happy didn't move an inch. "What about Lucy?" Happy asked. Natsu tried his best to smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come back. Right Mira?" Natsu said as he turned to the barmaid. Mira nodded. "Yes." Mira said.

This gave Happy hope for the celestial mage's return. He stood up. "Is Erza and Gray going to go?" Happy asked. "They went on a mission." Cana said out of nowhere. "Oh." Happy said with disappointment on his face. He wanted more people to go.

"Um. If you don't mind. Can me Carla go with you?" Wendy asked while walking up to them. Natsu smiled. "The more the merrier." He said. They decided on a simple mission then Mira stamped it in approval. "Let's go!" Natsu said as he pumped up his fists. "Aye!" Happy said. They then exited the guild and started walking. 'Natsu is strong by acting like this. Especially when Lucy left.' Wendy thought as she observed Natsu. She turned to face the guild. ' We should all be strong. For Lucy.' Wendy thought.

**AN: There you go my readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The big events haven't even started so please stay tuned. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: What's up! Long time no see. My computer broke down for a week so I had to wait for a while. I'm glad my brother is a computer freak. hahahah. Anyway here is chapter nine. I hope you enjoy it and it lives to your expectations!Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 9**

The past four days, Lucy spent her time cleaning. Mostly all the rooms were organized. The covers and refrigerator were no longer empty and the rooms were more spacious. Today was the day Lucy was going to clean the guest room or her new room. She's been sleeping in Sting's bed for the last few days. She felt weird sleeping on another person's bed. She wanted to clean the other rooms before her own.

When she opened the door her mouth dropped. The room was filled with boxes. 'How… What do I do with these?' She asked herself. She didn't know if she should open them or leave them and wait until Sting came back. 'A peek wouldn't hurt' Lucy thought.

She took out a random box and placed it on the table. It was securely taped as if no one wanted it to be opened. Lucy reached for a knife and stabbed the tape. She made her way from the end to the other. She opened the box and found some papers stacked neatly in order. 'So there was actually something organized in this house.' Lucy thought. She took the first page on top of the stack and carefully read it. There was a date on the right corner of the page. 'This person wrote these five years ago.' Lucy thought. She began reading.

_Today, I met the guild master. Lector was petrified just looking at him. I think his name was Jiemma. It seemed like all the other mages were also afraid of him. Of course I wasn't intimidated by the master. I bet Natsu-san wouldn't be frightened too. I think I'm going to like it here._

Lucy finished reading. 'Is this Sting's journal?' Lucy thought as she scratched her head. She looked through the stack of papers. The entry she just read was shorter than the rest. 'I didn't think he was the kind of person to do this. I shouldn't read anymore of it.' Lucy thought as she placed the paper back. The truth was that Lucy wanted to tear all the boxes open and read all of it. 'Just one more.' Lucy thought. She grabbed the next page and compared it to the first one. This was three days later.

_I still can't believe that I'm in the strongest guild in Fiore. There's a lot of strange mages. Today I met the guild master's daughter. I first saw her when she was crying and running out of the master's office. For some reason, everyone addresses her as 'Miss'. I thought that I might as well go along and call her that too. Lector and I were talking. The next thing I know was that she was standing next to me. I had to admit that she was kind of cute close up… _

The entry stopped right there. Lucy was shocked by the last sentence. Cute. Cute. Cute. The words kept repeating itself in her mind. She frowned. 'Why does that jerk think Minerva is CUTE?! She's a monster!' Lucy shouted in her mind. Lucy just wanted to just rip the paper into small pieces. She threw the paper inside the box and kicked it. 'I'll clean it later.' Lucy thought. She walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her. 'So that conceited jerk is attracted to women like Minerva.' Lucy thought.

She felt like taking a walk. She put the coat she just bought two days ago on. It was beginning to get colder these days. She grabbed her celestial keys and the house keys. She walked out and locked the door behind her. She stood on the door steps and stared at the town. She had a good view of it. Lucy was starting to get familiar with the town. She knew where the markets, restraints, and other shops were. The house was just a quarter of a mile away from the whole town. There were a few houses around, but Lucy never talked to the people who lived in them. It was lonely. She had her celestial spirits, but they only visited her for a short time.

A few minutes later of walking passed and Lucy found herself in front of the gates of the Sabertooth guild. She just stood there and stared at it. She was starting to pay attention to her surroundings and noticed the gray clouds gathering up. 'It looks like it's going to snow.' Lucy thought.

She wasn't too comfortable just standing there. She had no reason to enter so she continued her walk. 'If only I had friends.' Lucy thought. A cool breeze swept across her. She shivered. Lucy wanted to feel warmth. She wanted her friends. No her family from Fairy Tail. The word warmth reminded her of fire. 'Natsu…' She thought as she stopped her steps. It was hard to stop her tears. She choked. Lucy was trying her best not to cry that she didn't notice the person walking towards her.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice said. Lucy turned around and saw her care taker. Sting. "You shouldn't be out here. Especially around here!" Sting said as he walked closer to her and pointed at the guild building. "Some bozo might recognize you and attack you. From now on you're not allowed to go out in public without me or Rogue until the guild members get use to you being around. This isn't the happy go lucky guild you know. The strong picks on the weak. "Sting said. Lucy felt like he was treating her like a child.

"I'm not weak! I've been going out for the past four days while you were gone. So no one really cares that I'm here." Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter. Just stay inside the house." Sting said. Lucy pouted and frowned.

"Why are you even here? You said you were going to come back in a week." Lucy said. Sting smiled cockily.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean that it would actually take that long. You think that some simple mission would take that long? It would for you and the other Fairy Tail mages, but not me and Rogue." Sting said proudly. Lucy wanted to defend her friends, but she knew the argument wouldn't mean anything. 'Loke was right. He is an arrogant bastard.' She thought. She noticed something was off. A certain exceed wasn't praising or agreeing with Sting.

"Where's Lector?" She questioned.

"He's going to be with Rogue and Frosch for today." Sting said.

"Oh."Lucy said.

"Anyway..." Sting said as he looked Lucy seriously. "Just stay inside the house from now on until I say otherwise." Sting said. 'Not this again.' Lucy thought.

"What do you expect me to in the same place everyday?" Lucy asked. Sting shrugged.

"I don't know. Just read a book or something." Sting said as he scratched his head.

"I would if there were any books in the house." Lucy retaliated.

"Then make one!" Sting barked.

"I am, but I want other books to read!" Lucy said. Sting sighed in defeat.

"Fine let's go to the bookstore."Sting said. Lucy smiled. They were ready to walk to the store, but someone stepped behind them.

"My, my, Sting. You're going to give up that easy?" A feminine voice said. Lucy and Sting slowly turned around.

"Miss." Sting said. Lucy's eyes widened. 'Minerva!'


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow I haven't updated this story for a long time huh? Well it's about time I do so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Minerva had a smile on her face. It wasn't the kind of smile that was happy or welcoming. It was the kind that was mischievous.

"I never knew were such a nice person, Sting." Minerva said.

"I'm not!" Sting said.

"From the scene I just watched, it proves otherwise." Minerva said. Sting said nothing. He tried to think of a comback. Minerva had her smile back on. She turned to Lucy. "You must be very special to Sting since he gave up right away. If you were some girl he dated for fun then he would have gotten rid of you a long time ago."

"It's not like that!" Sting said while blushing. Minerva ignored Sting.

"Of course if it was me then he would have obeyed me right away." Minerva said. Lucy glanced at Sting and noticed he was blushing. 'So he does like her.' Lucy thought solemnly. "Well I must be interrupting your date so please continue." Minerva said as she started walking.

"We're not on a date!" Sting shouted at her. Minerva once again ignored Sting. "That deaf woman." Sting grumbled. Lucy was confused about the way Sting treated Minerva. 'He likes her. Doesn't he?' She thought. Lucy punched Sting's arm. "Oww!" Sting said. He glared at Lucy. "What the hell was that for?" Sting asked.

"You shouldn't say awful things behind a person's back." Lucy said.

"Who the heck cares. She's a bitch. You remember how she treated you at the Games." Sting said.

"I also recall you laughing at me when she was brutally tormenting me." Lucy said.

"It's not my fault it was funny with you getting attacked in your bikini." Sting said. A vein popped on Lucy's head.

"You perverted sadist!" Lucy shouted as she uppercut Sting. Lucy was flustered in anger and embarrassment. Sting fell on the ground. "I'll just go to the bookstore by myself." Lucy said as she crossed her arms. She started walking with her head fuming. Sting sat up.

"Geez! You old hag! Where did you get that kind of strength?" Sting said. He got up and started dusting off the dirt on his pants. He turned around to Lucy who was almost out of sight. He frowned. 'You walk fast for an old lady.' Sting thought as he started running after her. "And what did I tell you about going off by yourself? You're pregnant for God's sake." Sting yelled as he continued running.

Behind a building, Minerva was smirking. "I see." She said as she cupped her cheek.

* * *

'That stupid perverted jerk.' Lucy thought as she stomped her feet to the bookstore just ahead.

"Wait! Lucy-san!" Sting shouted. Lucy turned around. She saw Sting running towards her.

"It's about time you addressed me by my name." Lucy said. Sting had finally caught up and was out of breath.

"I only did it to get your attention." Sting said between breaths.

"What do want then?" Lucy asked.

"For the last time, I'm telling you not to go anywhere alone. You're probably deaf like the lady." Sting said. He thought for a moment. "Maybe all women are deaf. That must explain why they live longer." Sting said.

"What kind of explanation is that?" Lucy asked.

"What? I'm just guessing." Sting said.

"Like I said before you shouldn't say anything bad about a person especially the one you love." Lucy said, changing the subject. Sting was dumbfounded.

"You think I'm in love with Minerva?" He questioned. Lucy nodded in reply. Sting couldn't hold in his laughter.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Sting just kept laughing. He wiped a tear at the corner of his eye. 'Is it that funny?' Lucy asked herself. After a few seconds Sting had calmed down.

"I don't have any feelings for her. How could you think that?" Sting asked.

"Uhhh." Lucy said. She gasped. 'I forgot to put the papers back in the box!' Lucy thought. "I-I Just had a feeling that you did." Lucy said.

"Then shake that feeling off because that's impossible." Sting said.

"Alright." Lucy said. Sting turned his head and noticed that they were in front of the bookstore.

"Since we're here...Why don't you buy your books now?" Sting said. Lucy stepped back a bit.

"I just remembered I didn't bring any jewels. I better go back and get it." Lucy said, trying to find an excuse to find and excuse to go back to the house. Sting dug in his pocket and pulled out a green pouch. He threw it at Lucy who caught it.

"It's three-fourths of the reward from the mission." Sting said.

"Three-fourths?!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Rogue insisted on letting me keep most of it now that you live with me." Sting said. Lucy was touched by Rogue's generosity. 'He's such a good person, but I have to get to the house before Sting does.' Lucy thought. "Aren't you going to go in?" Sting asked. Lucy nodded her head.

They walked in and Lucy's eyes widened. There was a ton of books. It was more like a library than a bookstore. Lucy decided to limit herself at one thousand jewels.

"What are you waiting for? Just by some books." Sting said. Lucy started walking to different sections.

In the end, Lucy had bought six novels that were recommended by Levy before Lucy left Fairy Tail.

It was now evening and Sting and Lucy were headed to the house. On the way there, Sting was just talking about the mission and bragging how knocked out seven guys at once. Lucy had to admit that she was pretty impressed by it.

Right when they reached the steps, Lucy hesitated to get the keys out. She pulled them out and slowly opened the door.

"I forgot!" Sting said out of nowhere. Lucy turned to him.

"What?" She asked as she took the opportunity to stall.

"I have to ask Rogue to do something tomorrow." Sting said.

"You should go ask him now." Lucy encouraged.

"No, I'll just ask him later. Now hurry up and open the door. It's cold." Sting said as he shivered.

"I think you should ask Rogue about whatever you were going to ask. You might forget." Lucy said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Sting asked.

"I've been fine for the past week and I'm at the house. You did say that I have to stay here. I also got six new books to read." Lucy said. Sting thought about it. 'She does have a point.' Sting thought.

"Fine." Sting said as he faced the path to the guild. "I'll be back."Sting said as he started walking. Lucy smiled, but quickly got inside and went to her room.

She saw that the papers were still in the same place as she left it. Lucy grabbed the scattered papers, organized them and placed them back into the box in a perfect stack. 'Tape. I need tape.' Lucy thought as she looked around. There was none so she checked the whole house and found nothing.

"What should I do?" She asked herself. Lucy studied the boxes and noticed that they looked the same so she decided to mix them up and hide the opened box. Lucy walked out of the room and locked it as it was before. 'I'm safe for now.' Lucy thought as she sighed in relief. She lazily dragged her feet to the living room and lied down on the sofa. 'Those books must weigh ten pounds each.' Lucy thought. She slowly closed her eyes and dazed off to sleep.

* * *

Sting had just arrived at the Sabertooth guild. As he opened the door, the mages inside turned their heads to see who it was and continued what they were doing before. Sting strolled down the foyer and began searching for Rogue. He saw Rufus talking to Orga. He approached them and interrupted their conversation.

"Do you guys know where Rogue is?" Sting asked. Orga and Rufus shook their heads.

"According to my memories, the last time I saw Rogue, Lector, and Frosch was just an hour ago." Rufus said.

"Yeah that helps a lot." Sting said sarcastically. He turned back to double check the guild. He scratched his head. 'Looks like I came here for nothing.' Sting thought as gave up looking for Rogue.

"Sting." Rogue said behind Sting. Sting jumped a bit. He turned around.

"What the hell, Rogue! I've been looking for you." Sting said.

"I just got back." Rogue said.

"How's Lector?" Sting asked.

"Frosch and Lector fell asleep." Rogue replied. Sting just nodded.

"I forgot to ask you t-" Sting was cut off when Rogue spoke.

"Minerva wanted to speak with you."

"What?" Sting asked out of disbelief.

"Minerva wanted to speak with you." Rogue repeated.

"I know, but why?" Sting said.

"I have no idea. She told me to tell you to meet at the _place_." Rogue said. Sting knew immediately what the meeting was going to be about.

"Thanks." Sting said. Before he left, Rogue asked him,

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. I changed my mind. I'll do it by myself tomorrow." Sting said as he started making his way to the place.

The distance was short so it took only a few minutes for Sting to reach there. He was now in the forest fighting his way through the bushes until he finally found himself in a wide open space with the grass yellow due to the cold temperatures and cut as though it was mowed. In the center of the field was a tree. Sting saw Minerva beside it.

Sting was overtaken by him memories. Sting watched Minerva cry for the first and last time. For some odd reason she just struck him and ran off. He was pissed so he chased her to get even, despite knowing that she was the daughter of the master. He followed Minerva until he was here on this very spot.

Sting pushed away the memories and advanced towards Minerva.

"It took you long enough." Minerva said with her back facing Sting.

"Yeah so what." Sting said. There was a short silence. "I know you want to talk about Lucy." Sting said. Minerva spun around to face Sting.

"I heard her dirty little secret." Minerva said.

"That she's pregnant? I know." Sting said.

"You shouldn't bother helping her she's from Fairy Tail." Minerva said.

"So you remember her?" Sting asked. Minerva smirked.

" How could I forget the agony on her face when I tortured her. I wonder if I should do it again." She said. Sting gritted his teeth.

"What do you want with her, Minerva?" Sting barked. Minerva was bewildered. Sting would usually call her 'Miss' or 'Lady'. She shook it off.

"Not really anything. I'm just curious about what will happen if I tell the mages in Sabertooth that she was from Fairy Tail. You know how our guild despises Fairies after placing second next to them."Minerva said.

"She's in our guild now. No one should care about being second unless they're conceited idiots that can't accept one loss." Sting said.

"So you're calling me a conceited idiot?" Minerva questioned.

"Yes." Sting replied. "It's getting late and I have to check on Lucy. Now that you're back." Sting had muttered the last part.

"Yes. You should go back to that dumb blonde whore." Minerva said. Sting froze his steps. He clenched his hand until his knuckles were white. He hit the tree with enough force to separate the roots from the ground. It fell down, making the ground shake as if it was the aftershock of an earthquake. He slightly turned his head to Minerva and shot her a deadly glare.

"If you do anything to Lucy or even touch her I'm going to kill you." Sting said. Minerva frowned at him. "Just so you know I'm blond too so I take offense to what you said." Sting said while walking back to his house where the one person he would give his life to and not to mention his heart. Lucy Heartifilia.

**AN: I remember in the manga Minerva said that Sting's feelings help boost his strength so I'll use that in this story. I think this is the longest chapter I've written compared to my other stories...Interesting.**

**Review if you want to. I'm not going to force ya. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello! It's been a really long time since I've updated so here it is! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 11**

Sting walked back to the house and when he reached the front yard he noticed that the lights were still on. 'Is she still awake?' Sting asked himself. He advanced to the door and opened it. He searched the kitchen then the living room. He then found Lucy sleeping. He sighed and stared at her for a while. Realizing what he was doing he shook his head to reality. 'You idiot you're going to catch a cold.' Sting thought as he took his jacket off and placed it on Lucy. He yawned as he walked back to his room and fell on his bed. It was a long day for him so he had no problem dozing off.

In the morning, Lucy woke up with a warm feeling surrounding her. She lifted a jacket up and her eyes softened as she recognized the jacket. She sat up and neatly folded Sting's jacket and placed it on the couch with a slight pat. Lucy stood up then walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. In the corner of her eye, Lucy saw a note on the table. She picked it up and began reading it to herself.

_Had to go somewhere. Be back sometime later. – Sting_

Lucy crushed the note in her hand and threw it in the trash can. 'That guy should at least take a break once in a while.' Lucy thought. She then began making breakfast for herself or you could say feast. The cravings started. You could also compare Lucy's sense of smell with a dragon slayer.

After eating, Lucy dabbed her lips with a napkin to get rid of the crumbs from the toast she just ate. Before Lucy could reach out for another one there was a knocking on her door which was odd. Lucy hardly knew anyone around unless it was her neighbors who occasionally walked passed the house. Lucy stood up and pushed the chair in. She walked to the door with curiosity. Lucy gasped. 'What if it's a pervert? I should use something as a weapon.' Lucy thought as she began to look around. There was another knock at the door which caused Lucy to jump. With no choice and time, she grabbed an umbrella in the closet.

With extreme caution, Lucy reached out to the door knob and slowly twisted it. The door creaked a bit as she opened it. Lucy shut her eyes tight, lifted the umbrella and repeatedly began hitting the visitor.

"I don't know what you want, but leave before I call for help!" Lucy yelled as she still stuck the person with the umbrella, but it seemed like the person was blocking the attacks.

"I won't allow you to do that." The stranger said as they finally grabbed hold of the umbrella. Lucy couldn't lift the umbrella anymore even though she used most of her strength. She finally opened her eyes and lifter her head to see the shadow dragon slayer.

"R-Rogue?" Lucy stuttered. Realizing what she just did Lucy repeatedly bowed and apologized.

"You don't have to apologize I'm not dead." Rouge said. Noticing that it was snowing Lucy quickly invited Rogue and Frosch inside. Being the good hostess she is, Lucy began preparing tea for Rogue and warm milk for Frosch. "It's cleaner." Rogue commented.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch agreed. Lucy smiled in victory as she overheard them. Lucy then served her guests their respective drinks.

"I'm sorry about before." Lucy said as she sat down on the couch across Rogue and Frosch.

"Like I said you don't have to apologize." Rogue said as he took his cup of tea in hand. He carefully blew the surface of the liquid and took a sip. Lucy watched him, but turned away realizing that he would think she was weirdo for watching drink tea. Frosch also started drinking his tea.

"Um. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Lucy asked. Rouge set the cup back down and crossed his arms.

"Sting sent me here to watch over you." Rogue said.

"I knew he had something to with it." Lucy said.

"You must be special to Sting. He normally doesn't ask me favors." Rogue said. Lucy's cheeks were tinted pink. 'Minerva also said the same thing. Why does Sting care about me anyway?' Lucy asked herself. Before her mind could go into deeper thought, Rogue spoke. "You're also probably wandering where Sting is." He said. Lucy gave her full attention to Rogue. She nodded. "I also don't know." Rogue said as he took another sip of his tea. Lucy's sweat dropped. 'Why bring it up then and when did you pick up the tea cup?' Lucy thought. Her expression became stern.

"You don't have to watch over me. I'm capable of taking care of myself." Lucy said.

"With the way you defended yourself against me I don't think you are." Rogue said. A vein popped on Lucy's head. 'This guy is getting on my nerves.' Lucy thought.

"When do you think Sting will be back?" Lucy asked.

"Possibly tomorrow." Rogue replied. 'Two days with this guy…I don't like the sound of that.' Lucy thought as she sighed. She knew that Rogue wasn't going to give up so she did.

* * *

Sting exited the Magnolia train station with Lector at his side. He looked around left to right. He scratched his head. 'Where was the guild at?' Sting asked himself. He took a few jobs near or in Magnolia before, but never knew where the Fairy Tail building was. As much as he didn't want to, Sting decided to ask the locals for directions.

"Sting." Lector said. Sting looked down at his feline companion.

"What?"

"Why are we here?" Lector asked.

"I have to do something here." Sting said.

"Did you forget something the last time we came here?" Lector questioned. The corner of Sting's lips inclined.

"I guess you could say that." Sting said as he started walking. Lector followed. Sting then grabbed a random pedestrian walking the opposite direction by the color. "Do you know where the Fairy Tail guild is?" Sting asked. The guy quickly became intimidated.

"O-On top of a hill th-that way." The guy said as he pointed in the west direction with a trembling arm.

"Thanks." Sting said as he released the man with a shove. With that over with, Sting began walking to Fairy Tail with Lector tailing behind. The exceed eyed Sting suspiciously.

After a ten minute walk the duo stood in front of the gates of Fairy Tail. Sting was surprised by the small building, but managed to shake it off. 'They were one of the weakest guilds.' Sting thought.

"Let's go Lector." Sting said.

**AN: AH Snap! What is Sting going to do? I think it's predictable…is it? Anyway review if you want to!**


End file.
